Fact or Crap
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: I dropped the bra I currently held in my hands.This is why Edward had been so distant lately,why he didn't want me to come over friday.He was cheating on me-This is based on my other story What is the truth;I went too fast on it.This is it, only better.Rx
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, no this isn't a chapter...but DO NOT BE UPSET...you just have to read this note and you may be happy--hopefully--

I am going to write this story over, but It is not going to go as quickly, like you get to see the meeting of Miranda at the actual time, or the meeting of Bella and the Griffins, what Bella did the 2 months she was gone, how Miranda got past Alice...and stuff like this--So go to my profile, and scroll down to my stories, and it is called **Fact or Crap **I like this title better, and it is different from the other one...so check it out --sticks bottom lip out eyes get big--pwease!--puppy dog pout! Thanks!


	2. Sunny Days

**Bella POV:**

I had just gotten out of the locker room, when I was put in a corner by Jessica.

"What do you want?" I growled, clearly irritated; it was sunny today, meaning no Edward.

"I just wanted to tell you that Lauren is expecting Edward to be free tommorow. If he isn't your face is finally going to have some color, besides red. A pretty purple and blue." Jessica said, laughing. She walked away, while my mouth hung open in shock. I needed to talk to Alice about this, and fast.

When I pulled into my driveway, a silver volvo sat on the street. I slammed my truck door, still thinking about what Jessica said, not really taking notice to my suroundings. Which is why I fell on the first step of the stairs to the front door. My face was 2 inches from the ground when I was incased by two cold arms. Edward stood me up, and turned me around facing him, still in his arms.

"I've missed you..." He whispered, kissing up my neck. I could only nod in response.

I felt him smile against my skin. He kissed up my jaw line; stopping at the corner of my mouth. He was making me angry, and if _he didn't kiss me in a second he would be one unhappy- _

I didn't get to finish my thought; he kissed me that second, and my brain went to mush.

I tangled my hands in hair; he copied my actions. For once, all the boundaries were dropped. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I immediatly gave him entrance, not wanting him to change his mind. He tongue fought with mine, moving a graceful dance, playing with one an other. I felt myself being picked up and moved somewhere. I realized I was in the volvo when I felt the steering wheel in my back, I sat on Edward's lap.

His hands traveled down my sides, up and down, the same pattern. My hands had moved to his face, holding him to me with all my strength. He cut off from the kiss, letting me breath, but continued to kiss down my neck, gently biting or licking even. He put butterfly kisses on my collar bone, and made his way back up to my mouth. He lightly bit my lip, opening my mouth for me, and tasted my mouth once again. His hand was inching its way under my shirt slowly, starting at my lower back. My hands had traveled south and now lay limply on his chest. He took over my tongue, as if leading it, and started moving it. His tongue was leading mine in a dance only they knew, graceful and beautiful. His tongue tasted sweet, just like him. I always had dreamed about this...I wondered what had brought this change. I leaned further into him, intending to keep it going...and was stopped. No, not by Edward...by Alice.

"What Alice?" Edward snapped into the phone. I lay my head on his right shoulder, his phone on his left. My hands had stayed in place on his chest, as his hands moved back down to my lower back, out of my shirt.

"Okay. Goodbye." He said, venom in every word, as he shut his phone. 

"I'm sorry love, but Alice says we must get home...we have to meet this vampire from the clan in Alaska." Edward whispered, clearly not happy about the interuption either.

"Okay." I whispered back softly. I began to climb off his lap, but his hands held me firmly in place. I looked into his eyes, and I was shocked, he had specks of green in the gold. He pulled me back to him, kissing me again, this time moving slowly. 

I felt the seat being laid back, so we were more comfortable. It was raining outside now; and for once I was grateful for it...imagine what the neighbors would think if they saw us. 

I sat on my knees, strattling Edward. My hands had moved back to his face, intending a never ending kiss if I could; Edward's hands started to snake their way back up my shirt. I smiled into the kiss, happy he was dropping the boundaries for once. 

I had to pull my lips from Edwards, in dire need to breath, but that didn't stop Edward. 

He continued to kiss down my neck, stopping every few inches to suck on my neck. After this I knew I was bound to have a few love bites. I pulled Edward's face back up to mine, and captured his mouth; he happily complied. In the background I could faintly hear a phone ringing but payed no mind to it. Edward had my full attention, and I had his.

After about the 8th ring, I pulled back annoyed by the phone. Edward sighed and answered it.

"No. We are coming now..."

"Okay. We are coming, so stop yelling!" Edward growled, staring at me, or should I say my lips, the whole time.

"Yes, I know you want to dress her up-" Edward started, getting cut off.

"Okay." Edward answered. a perplexed look on his face, before he hung up.

I climbed off of Edward's lap, much to both of our disapointment, and situated myself in the passenger seat. Edward leaned over and gave me a quick peck on lips, before starting the car. 

"Why does Alice want to dress me up?" I asked, worried. I didn't want to be Bella barbie today. I was still angry about what Jessica had said, so I wasn't in the mood.

"She said she saw Jessica talking to you today...and she saw you had bruises tommorow. Care to tell me what Jessica said to you." Edward answered, taking my hand, and ignoring my question.

"No...not really." I mummbled, sinking lower in my seat. Edward turned his full gaze on me, intending to get me to tell him...by dazzeling. And natuarlly I gave in, and told him.

"Jessica told me that Lauren in expecting you to be free tomorrow, and if you arn't my face is finally going to have some color, besides red...a pretty purple and blue." I said, wanting to kiss him again. I looked up into his eyes, and they were pitch black.

Not a good sign. He was mad. Edward turned back to the road, and floored the gas, speeding to his house. I clung on to the seat for dear life, even though I knew Edward would never harm me. The car skidded to a halt in the drive way, and Edward was at my side before I could blink.

Once I stepped inside the house, I got a wierd feeling, like something bad was going to happen...

I turned to the front room, and came face to face with a new vampire...and her eyes were pitch black; not a good sign. They weren't black from anger; from hunger.

**I know this doesn't go with the first chapter of the story, but it will...I skipped tons of stuff in the story and am fixing it here; the story is called What is the truth, its on my profile. This is just everything that I stupidly left out...please review!**


End file.
